Jerk?
by EmilieCW-DXfan0119
Summary: Jessica Matthews is Raw's newest Diva. But when she meets famous wrestler CM Punk, things don't go well between them, but who knows... Rated M for some little curse...
1. Chapter 1

**My first Punk story! I hope it will be good :P**

**I don't own CM Punk even thought I'd like that. *grins***

Another normal day for Jessica Matthews. Drive to the arena, get in your gear and warm up for the match. The usual. She was a 24 years old new diva in the raw brand. She had had a few matches since her debuts and she was doing not bad at all, well, at least that what her best friend Ashley thought. She was known as the punk diva and Jessica hoped that one day she would be at her level.

Once she was done getting in gear, she took her Ipod. She played some Metallica song to relax herself, yes, she loved loud music. As she warmed up, she lost herself in the music, humming with the rhythm. She then felt a finger taping on her shoulder and she spun around quickly, startled.

"Geez Ash, don't surprise me like that!" she said, her hand on her chest where her heart was beating fast.

"I called your name like 5 times. You should really lower your music, it's bad for your ears." Ashley smiled.

"Can't do." Jess grinned. "So, what's up?"

"Vince told me that we get to fight each other tonight." Ashley told her.

"Awesome! Be ready to have your butt kicked Ash." Jess joked.

"Never! I won't let you win that easy." Ashley winked.

"I hope so. I can't wait." Jess said as she put on her jacket. It was a bit cold in the arena.

"Me too. See you later Jess." Ashley waved then left.

Jess was ecstatic. Tonight she would finally have a decent fight, not like with other talentless divas who just had boobs to show off. She wanted action, challenge and true competition, and with Ashley, she was sure to get that.

* * *

><p>Later on, both Jess and Ash were having a stare down in the middle of the ring. Both wanted the win and both would fight for dear life for it. The ref separated them and motioned them to go in their respective corners. Once this was done, the bell rang and the match began.<p>

In the mean time, the famous wrestler known as CM Punk was on the phone with someone else. He seemed upset and was frowning. He was pacing the room while he listened to what the person at the other end of the line had to say. He passed a hand in his long black hair with frustration.

"I told you, I have to work. Everything isn't about yourself." He said in the phone through clenched teeth.

"I'm never home? What the fuck are you talking about? I'm only gone for 3 days a week, I can't be away less than that!" he replied to what the other person said.

The voice coming from the phone grew louder and Punk had to take the phone a bit away from his ear. He was exasperated. They had talked about that more than enough times and she still complained.

"You want to break up? Fine, I don't give a shit. Be gone." Punk growled as he cut the communication. He threw his phone in his bag and sat on the bench loudly.

He couldn't take it anymore. He clearly told her about the fact that he travels a lot when they began to date and she told him that it didn't matter, that she wanted to be with him. He snorted. Lately, that's the only thing she did; complain. They have gotten into many verbal fights and he knew it was a matter of time before they broke up.

He shook his head to get rid of his anger, his match was next. Just like he guessed, a music started to play, it was the music of that new diva…

* * *

><p>Once Jess was backstage, she waited for Ashley to join her, which didn't take long. She had a huge smile on her face as she hugged Jess.<p>

"Normally I would be all moody, but I'm happy you won."

"Thanks Ash, that match was awesome. We should definitely do it again someday." Jess said, returning the hug.

"Agreed." With that said, both divas went back to the locker room, talking about their match.

Once they arrived, Ashley opened the TV to his the next match.

"Wouldn't want to miss that match." Ashley said as she let herself fall on the couch, taking all the seat for herself. Jess rolled her eyes and pushed her down on the floor and laid on the couch just like Ashley did.

"Hey! You meanie." Ashley laughed as she got up.

"Never said I wasn't." Jess grinned as her friend pushed her a bit to sit on the couch.

"What's the next match anyway?" Jessica added.

"Punky against Miz." Her friend replied with a smile. Ashley and Punk were close, almost like a brother and a sister.

"I bet Punk wins it." Jess claimed.

"Same here." Ash grinned.

Jess had always wanted to meet him. He had been such an inspiration to her when she decided to stop drinking. It was during the darkest period of her life. Her life had been such a mess that she had decided to drown her problem in alcohol. And it only caused more problems. One night, she was at a club, partying like no other. She drank a lot, more than 6 drinks cause that's where she stopped counting. In those moments, she felt good, happy and free. But it was only temporary. Her heavy drinking leaded her to almost be raped. Yeah, someone had put something in her drink without her noticing it. If it wouldn't have been for Ashley…

That's when they had meet. Jess had woken up in a hospital with a terrible headache, thanks for the alcohol. She had receive a visit from Ashley who told her everything. Jess couldn't thank her enough. They hanged out many times, get to know each other then they had become great friends. She had been there in her struggles to stay clean of alcohol and now, her lips haven't been touched by alcohol for almost 5 years and she was proud of it. During those years, Ashley told her she was a wrestler. Jess had never seen wrestling in her life and she started to watch her friend in the ring, amazed by her. She also noticed a man covered in tattoos and piercing who claimed to be straight edge. He became her inspiration from that day.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after the show was over, Jess, Ashley and a few of the guys were all in a club, celebrating Edge's WWE championship victory over John Cena. There was a lot of alcohol in this place and most of the guys were pretty drunk or quickly getting there. Not drinking anymore didn't mean Jess would not go into clubs anymore. She was the designed driver. She had one of the best time in her life, laughing and joking around with the guys and divas.<p>

Sitting at the bar with a bottle of Pepsi in hand, Punk was watching from the corner of his eyes the scene. _Drunken idiots_ he mumbled. He didn't remember just how the guys had convinced him to come with them, of course, he knew he would be the one dropping their drunken asses at their home. He snorted and went back at drinking his Pepsi, hoping he wouldn't have to stay here all night. He was still in a bad mood about the phone call he had earlier.

The Miz had made a joke that make every body piss their pants, even Randy Orton was rolling on the floor, shaking with drunken laughers. Suddenly, Jess felt a cold liquid spilled on her body. Looking ahead, she saw that Kelly Kelly had spilled her beer on her by accident. Kelly tried to apologise, but she was still laughing because of the joke.

"It's fine Kells, I'll go try to wash it." Jess said, raising from her seat. She proceed to get into the women room, but she almost tripped, her foot connecting with Randy's body. She succeeded to not fall and continued her walk when she noticed Punk sitting alone at the bar, brooding. She went to him to know if he was okay.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jess said once she was beside him. Her voice was a bit shaken since she was a bit shy around him. It sounded just like she was slurring. He merely turned to look at her then snorted.

"Better than your drunken ass at least." He said, drinking some of his Pepsi.

"What are you talking about? I'm not drunk." Jess said, somewhat offended by his words. Her voice was back to normal, surprise to hear those words.

"Rad, that's why you're covered with beer. If you can't even hold a bottle, then maybe it's time to stop." He replied. Was he lecturing her? What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Don't act like you know me, cause you don't. Kelly dropped her beer on me, that's it." She replied, a bit angry.

"I don't need to know you to know what you are. You're just one of those superficial girls who get themselves drunk to have someone to fuck them." He replied in disdain. She gasped, how dare he call her that!

"You know, I came to see if you were alright, but now, I don't think it was a good idea. Jerks are not worth my time." With that said, she stormed to the Ladies room. The nerve of him. What did she even do to him to deserve that? He didn't know how wrong he was about her. But then she heard him reply.

"Yeah, get lost." Punk snapped. Now she was mad and hurt.

She managed to keep the tears at bay until she entered in the room. She hated herself for letting another guy hurt her with words. Her last ex-boyfriend was a dick. That night she almost had been raped, her boyfriend called her bitch, slut, whore and all of the worse insults. He said that she wanted to get raped because no one else wanted to be with her and all the blah blah blah. They had broken up and he didn't take it well, so he just insult her to feel even more miserable. Sweet life huh?

She went to the sink and got some paper to dry her shirt, but it wasn't working well. She was smelling beer a lot. Since it wasn't doing much, she sighed and decided to go back to the guys. She passed by Punk without even looking at him, keeping her gaze at the mass of drunken guys in front of her.

"Alright girls, time to get you home." Jess said, looking to Ashley, Kelly and Melina.

"But, it's too early." Kelly whined as she started to drink her new beer.

"Early? It's almost 2 in the morning." Jess said, helping her up. Okay, 2 a.m wasn't a big deal for her, she just wanted to leave this place. Kelly whined again, but didn't offer much resistance. Mel and Ash followed close, helping each other walk. "See you later guys."

The guys let out drunken goodbyes. Once in the car, everybody buckled up and Jess started the car. Ashley noticed her friend's face and noticed something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Jess?" Ash's words were a bit slurred, but Jess could easily pick them up.

"Nothing." Was the only thing she said.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Ash said, concerned,

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Jess sighed.

Back at the bar, Punk felt bad. He knew he had clearly upset Jessica. He was in a bad mood. And she had come to see what was wrong and he just talked shit to her. She's right, he had been a jerk and said things about her when he didn't know her. He mentally kicked himself. He had the gift to screw things over at times.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jess wanted nothing more than to stay asleep for the rest of the day. She was mostly a night person, but Ashley decided to call her. Jess actually considered throwing her cell phone on the wall to make it stop, but she sighed and grabbed it.<p>

"Yeah?" she answered with a yawn.

"Hey sleepy head, it's 2 in the afternoon, get up." Ashley laughed.

"I know…aren't you supposed to be the one sleeping for the whole day. Don't you have a killer headache?" Jess asked.

"A little one. But you know, I asked you a question last night and you said you'd tell me the next day. I think I have been patient enough." Ashley said. Jess groaned.

"Fine, I'll get up. You can come." Jessica replied.

"Coming soon! See ya." With that said, Ashley hung up.

Jess put her phone back on her nightstand and proceeded to get up of bed. She quickly dressed up and brushed her teeth. When she was done, Ashley was there.

"So, what is bothering my girl." Ash said, hugging her friend.

"Punk." Jess simply said.

"Why?" Ash asked, intrigued.

"He's an ass." Jess shrugged. Ashley started to laugh and Jess looked at her like she was crazy.

"Tell me something I don't know. Yes, Punk is an ass. No one can change that. Not even me." Ash replied, still laughing. "But seriously, what happened?"

"Last night, you know when Kelly spilled her beer on me." Jess started. Ash nodded. "Well, to get to the bathroom, I had to pass near him. I saw him brooding or something, so I asked him what was wrong and he just said things about me being drunk and not being able to hold my damn bottle. I told him I wasn't drunk, but he kept going at it."

"Hmm, he was brooding you said?" Ash asked. Jess nodded. "Then no wonder. I bet it's his girlfriend again. She's one hell of a whiner. They probably got into a fight again."

"But that didn't give him the right to say those things to me. The worse, was that he said I got drunk only to seduce some guy to sleep with me. He was basically calling me a whore Ash! It reminds me too much of my ex." Jess said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I can't believe him!" Ash exclaimed as she went to her friend and held her tightly in her arms. She would have a few words with Punk the next time they would be on RAW.

**Soooo, care to tell me what you think about it? Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Thanks to StephNexus and DecemberSnowfall for the reviews. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The match reached it's peak. Jessica was fighting against Maryse for the Diva's title and the intensity of the match never ceased to grow. Both Diva showed skills that were making each other having a hard time. It was difficult for everyone to determine who had the upper hand. Jess had her acrobatic moves while Maryse had a resistance that made Jess wonder if Maryse would ever lay on the mat for the ref to count to 3. Jess' breathing was fast, just like Maryse's. She did not know how many minutes it has been since the match began, hell, they could have been at it for an hour. Jessica was determined to leave this ring with the title. She didn't want to loose to Maryse, knowing the French-canadian would annoy her about it for the following weeks and she didn't want that.<p>

Watching every single move of the blonde, Jess forced her brains to quickly find a way to end the match. She noticed that Maryse's make-up was now starting to be a mess and Jess even considered finding a mirror so Maryse could see her face. That would be hilarious. But now was not the time, Maryse started to run towards her and Jess countered by dodging then grabbing Maryse by behind and gave her a back breaker. Once Maryse was on the ground, Jess wasted no time in putting the blonde diva in a submission. At first, Maryse fought it, but she tapped out when the pressure on her neck grew. Upon hearing the bell ring, Jess got quickly to her feet, a ecstatic smile on her face. Her hard rock music played and the announcer named her the new Diva's champion while the ref raised her arm in sign of victory. The fans cheered for their new champion.

* * *

><p>Walking backstage, some of her coworkers congratulated her and she couldn't help but grin. It was her first championship win and she was damn proud of it. On the way, she encountered The Miz. He had a little smirk on his face, who looked kinda boyish. She found it cute.<p>

"Congratulation on your victory. That was some match you had." He said to the brown haired woman.

"Thanks. I still can't believe I won." She grinned.

"Ha, the first championship is always the one who stay dear in our hearts." He chuckled.

"Wow, you never told me you were some kind of poet." She joked and The Miz laughed.

"It's my darkest secret." he winked playfully "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come with a few of us in a club not too far away, you know, to celebrate that victory of yours."

"Hmm, let me guess, I'll be the one picking up your asses when the party will be over? So I don't know. I got to think about it." she shrugged before chuckling softly. "But seriously, yeah, I'd like that."

"Awesome. Me and Adam will be waiting in the parking lot, so when you are all changed, meet us there." The Miz smiled. "And don't make us wait."

"Well see. Meet you soon." Jess replied.

* * *

><p>Once in their locker room, Ashley couldn't stop jumping around like a kid who was high on sugar. After all, her friend had just won her first title and it was worth being happy, even if it was done over the top.<p>

"We'll party all night. I'll even buy you tons of Pepsi cause I know you love it to death." Ash said, urging her friend to hurry up.

"Aaah Pepsi, what would I do without it in my life." Jess joked. Since she had stop drinking, Pepsi had become her favorite drink. It even became some sort of addiction.

"You'd be miserable." Ashley laughed. "Now, can you hurry? I bet the party is already on! We're so late!"

"I'm almost done, only have to finish packing. You know, if you are such in a hurry, why not give me a hand?" Jess raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Nah, too much work. Besides, I want to keep my energy for the night." She smirked.

"Lazy." Jess replied, eyeing Ashley playfully.

* * *

><p>When Jess was finally done, they walked fast on their way to the meeting place. They didn't want to make the guys wait too much in that parking lot. Suddenly, Ashley stopped, holding her friend's hand. Turning to look at her, Jess arched an eyebrow in wonder.<p>

"I have to go to the bathroom." Ash informed her.

"There was a bathroom in the locker room, why didn't you go there while I was packing my things?" Jess asked, sighing.

"Because I didn't need to go back then, now I do." Ash smiled, entering the bathroom while Jess dropped her things on the floor and waited. She leaned on the wall, chewing the gum she had in her mouth. She started to think about the party. She could bet on anything that Randy would mistake the men's room with the women's room again. She grinned at the memory. She had been in that room when it happened. She was washing her hands when all of sudden, Randy entered, putting the weight of his body on the door, pushing it. He stumbled to one of the toilets and he puked, making the other women whine in disgust while she was laughing her ass off. She knew she should have picked a picture of it because Randy claimed he didn't remember it. She guessed he was too embarrassed to admit it and she didn't push it. They were friends after all.

Jess was bored out of her mind. She wondered if Mike and Adam (Miz and Edge) were still waiting or if they decided to go ahead and leave them behind. That wouldn't surprise her the least. She still remembered that time when she had been only 5 mins late. They went without her and once she came to the party, they teased her about her being so perfectionist at doing her hair and make up, of course, it had only been a joke.

She blew a strand of hair that was in her face and was startled when she heard two people talking a bit away from her. She turned her head towards the voices. She could recognise them easily. One was Kofi Kingston. She liked Kofi a lot, he was always nice with her and all, unlike the other one. Punk. He was dressed in casual clothes. Both men were talking animatedly and were laughing at some jokes or whatever. She snorted and looked away, wishing Ashley would get out of the damn room so they would leave this place and have some fun.

But life liked to annoy her since Kofi and Punk said something about catching up later and went separated ways. Once Kofi was out of sight, she noticed Punk turning around and he seemed surprised to see her, leaning against a wall, obviously waiting for someone. He saw her head snapped away, looking elsewhere. He quickly remembered what happened at the bar. He still felt bad and all, he said things he didn't mean to her and he wanted to make things right. So he proceed to walk towards her, hoping to have the chance to apologise to her. Luckily for Jess, Ashley finally decided to get out and without looking back, Jess practically dragged Ashley towards the parking lot, not wanting to talk to Punk.

As they walked away, Phil stopped and sighed deeply, running a hand in his long black hair. His unasked question had been clearly answered, she was still mad at him and she even wanted to avoid him. But he would definitely try next week. He just couldn't pretend he didn't insulted her for absolutely no reasons.

* * *

><p>Later….<p>

Jess had been surprised when Adam and Mike were still in the parking lot, although they seemed a bit annoyed by their tardiness. When she asked them, they replied that they couldn't leave the new Diva's champion behind since the whole partying thing was in her honor. Jess liked what she heard. It didn't completely struck her that she was the Diva's champion and she grinned again. Once they had arrived, many of the guys and girls were already there and some had already ordered drinks.

She was totally enjoying the night. Being with her friends, talking and joking around about pointless things, those were the moments she preferred. Just like she promised, Ashley bought her some Pepsi, but Jess made sure that next time, she wouldn't let her friend order her Pepsi when she was drunk. Because she now had 7 tall glasses of Pepsi in front of her and she didn't think she would be able to drink them all.

The music wasn't so bad in this club, although she was not a pop/dance fan. She preferred rock and even metal. She could always take her Ipod out and listen to her music, but then she would become antisocial since she was known to get easily lost in her music. During the evening, Kelly never stopped saying how she would beat her for that title and how easy it would be. Jess smiled at that. Kelly was drunk and saying nonsense. Oh but she loved Kelly, but to be honest and nothing else, she didn't think Kelly could get that title from her.

Ash managed to get Jess to dance with her. Dancing wasn't something Jess enjoyed normally, but hey, it was a night of celebration so she followed Ashley on the dance floor. She heard male whistles and she turned around, seeing Mike and Adam grinning at them. What could she say, they drank a bit and two women were in their sight, dancing. Jess stucked her tongue at them, giving them the middle finger. They smiled even more, They knew it was all fun and games. Jess went back at dancing and she saw Randy and Melina getting a bit too close on that dance floor. She chuckled and let them be. Who knows, maybe there would be a new couple in the WWE.

Everything was going perfectly until she saw someone enter the club. Just when she completely forgot about him, he showed up. He was stretching his head, looking around and probably searching for someone. Jess thought that he was looking for his girlfriend or anyone else, but she remembered back at the arena, he had walked to her, maybe to talk to her or something. She wanted nothing to do with him and she hoped he would just leave the damn club. To make sure he wouldn't see her, she made sure Orton and Melina were right in front of her, offering some sort of hiding place. Since both were in each other's arms, they formed a mass that could hide her. But damn it, he had to find her. She saw him walking to her and she decided to walk away, hoping he would get the message and not follow her, but he didn't. When he caught up with her, he grabbed her by the elbow and she spun around, giving him a glare.

"Hey… hum, I want to talk to you." He said. He didn't seem comfortable.

"Well, I don't. Now, let me go." She replied bitterly.

"Look, I know you're angry and I don't blame you, but I want to apologise for what I said, it wasn't right." He said, his eyes delving into hers.

"Damn right it wasn't. Keep your apologises, I don't want them. Now leave me alone." She said, breaking free from the hold he had on her elbow. He sighed.

"Do you have to be difficult like that?" he asked. He now seemed a bit annoyed.

"I'm only difficult with Jerks." Jess snorted. God, why wouldn't he just go away?

Phil was about to say something when Edge joined them. He had a beer in his hand and was not so drunk, but still…. He looked at Jess then at Punk, noticing my frown and apparent anger on my face.

"Everything is ok here?" he said, a bit slurring. He was now looking at Punk, almost glaring.

"Yeah, everything is fine. We were in the middle of a talk." Phil replied, glaring back at the Rated R superstar.

"No, in fact we were done, there's nothing else to say. Punk was just about to leave." Jess replied, looking at Punk.

"Whatever. If you can't forget what happened, then keep being a bitch about it." Punk said bitterly. What was wrong with this woman? All he wanted to do was to fucking apologize and start things as new, but she was so damn hard headed.

"Hey, watch your fucking mouth about what you say to my friend." Adam exclaimed, pushing Phil away.

As soon as Phil regained his balance, he charged Adam and both men fought, ending the party as the club's management team ordered everyone outside. Once Adam and Phil were separated, Jess walked angrily to the Straight Edge superstar and slapped him hard in the face, making him grimace in pain.

"Are you happy, you fucking party crasher? You just ruined our night. You know what? I'll say it one last time, keep your damn apologies to yourself and leave me the fuck alone." Jess half yelled, then stomped out of the club. On her way to the car, she cursed him while she fumbled in her purse to find Adam's car keys. Since the party had been shortened radically, not many really had the time to get drunk and enjoy the night to it's fullest. Ashley quickly caught up with her.

"Jess!" she called. Jess sighed and turned around, seeing the worried face of her friend.

"Jess, what in the world happened?" she asked, holding her friend's shoulders and looking in her fiery blue eyes.

"Punk came to apologise, but I told him I didn't want to hear it. He kept trying and Adam came to see what was wrong. Punk told me to stop being a bitch about it and Adam was mad

when he heard that. They fought and that's it." Jess explained.

"I know Phil, he won't give up. He knew he was wrong that night and he just wants you to know that he is really sorry." Ash tried to reason the brown haired woman. "Maybe you should give him a chance."

"Ash, you know I'm not good at forgiving and all. You know my shitty story as well as I know it, so you know I'm not one to give second chances." Jess said, referring to all the times a guy apologized, but it was only bullshit. Trusting people became so hard for her to do.

Ashley didn't push it. She knew that Jess would not easily give in. Shortly after, Mike and Adam joined them. Jess was glad to see that he was fine, although he was still pissed at Phil. She completely understood him. They got in the car and drove home in a heavy and awkward silence. No one dared to break it since they knew how pissed Jess was about how the night turned out.

* * *

><p><strong>Punk is awesome! Why? He's the only one that makes me watch wrestling these days. He's the one who carries this company around. He's the one who brings good ratings. We love to hate him as a heel and he has some pretty good skills on the mic as well as in the ring. Well, it's my opinion. Love it or hate it, I don't care. Punk RULEZ!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapt 3. Thank you to MissAmieB for the review. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The week after, Jess was still pissed at Punk for ruining her night of celebration. She had won her first championship and her friends had made a party, only to be screwed up by a man she couldn't stand. First he insulted her, then he decided to play party crasher…what was next? She didn't want to think about it, in fact, she hoped there wouldn't be a next time. Earlier that day, she had crossed path with a still furious Maryse. The blond Diva's glare burned holes in her body and she knew Maryse wouldn't leave her alone until she gets a rematch and win the title back.<p>

"You were just lucky…_chérie._" Maryse spat at the brown haired Diva.

"Luck has nothing to do with my win Maryse. Talent is what made me win." Jess replied, trying to hold back a grin as the blond put her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes.

"Pleeeease. I have more talent than you and I have something more that you will never have. Beauty." Maryse looked at her in disgust. Jess only laughed.

"Right blondie, that's why I beat you. And if being a beauty means being a conceited, bitchy and superficial woman like you, then no thanks. I'm glad to be who I am." Jess said. She knew she wasn't hideous like Maryse said since some of the wrestlers tried to flirt with her from time to time.

"Then, give me a rematch and I'll show you real talent." Maryse snorted, looking challengingly at Jess.

"Then you got it blondie, but don't take it lightly. I won't be as nice as I was a few weeks ago." Jess said, leaving but not before catching Maryse rolling her eyes again.

"Ne viens pas chialer quand tu perdras, petite." she heard Maryse said. She knew it was french, but she had no idea what it meant, not that she really cared.

* * *

><p>CM Punk was warming up in his locker room for his upcoming match against the Big Show. He had his ear plugs on and we could clearly hear his music in the room. He made sure to avoid Edge, knowing that he might still be pissed at him. Punk hadn't meant to start a fight, but he did. He had let his urges and anger take over once again. He was still in a difficult break up with his girlfriend who kept asking him for money and such. They hadn't been married, she had a stable job and a good pay check. She wasn't in need and he didn't owe her anything, but yet, she kept harassing him about it. This whole thing was frustrating. It was fucking up his social life. First, he talk trash to a girl he barely knows and he gets in a fight with Edge. It couldn't get worse. He was so deep in thoughts that he hadn't notice Ashley entering the room and when she patted his shoulder, he reacted quickly. He turned around, startled.<p>

"Geez Ash, don't do that!" Punk said, catching his breath. She really had caught him by surprise. He frowned when Ashley laughed, wondering why.

"It just seems like déjà vu." She answered.

"Care to elaborate?" he smiled.

"Well, you reacted the same way Jess had when I patted her shoulder like I did yours." Ashley grinned. "She had her music too loud, just like you. So, I will tell you the same thing I told her. Don't listen to it so loud, it's bad for your ears."

"Last time I checked, you were not my mom." He chuckled.

"You two will end up deaf one day, I tell you." They laughed.

"So, what did you want?" Punk asked.

"Well, to talk to you about Jess. I guess you already know she is pissed at you." Ash said.

"Thank you captain obvious." Punk rolled his eyes. "I don't get it though. I tried to apologise and she just…she doesn't want to hear it."

"Well you see, Jess is not the forgiving type. Let's say life made it difficult for her to forgive. I'm not gonna tell her life, cause it's not for me to do, but apologies mean nothing to her." Ash explained. Punk pondered it.

"Rad, then what can I do to make her see that I really am sorry about what I said?" he asked.

"Well, seriously I have no idea." Ashley said, thinking. Then, she chuckled. "She's my best friend and yet, I don't know how someone could gain her forgiveness. I never had that problem myself."

"Then, I guess I'll have to find a way." He said, tapping his index finger on his chin as he thought about it.

"I hope you do Phil. You are next right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm against Show." He replied, remembering he has a match.

"Well, go grab the victory." Ash said, hugging him.

"Thanks Ash." He returned the gesture then left the locker room for his match.

* * *

><p>Later on, Jess was already in the ring, face to face with the blond Diva. They stared at each other while the ref raised the title in the air for the crowd to see. The bell rang and both women didn't waste time to jump on each other, punching and kicking. They were going at it intensely, the tension between those two evident. Both women were pretty different from each other. Maryse was the superficial type. She considered herself a goddess and would even call herself the sexiest of sexy. She always looked down on other women, only mentioning their faults and physical flaws. She was not scared to speak her mind and the men drooling at her sight only reinforced her over the top confidence in her physical appearance. Jess on the other hand was more a down on earth woman. She was herself and if someone didn't like it, then she didn't care. She couldn't waste time to worry about stupid things like that.<p>

As the match went on, Jess noticed that Maryse was already exhausted. _Must be all that smoking_ she thought. Jess was a bit tired too, but not enough to slow her in the ring. Maryse managed to choke Jess with the rope and the ref counted to 4 before Maryse let go. Unbeknown to her, Ted Dibiase had come to the ring by the barricade and while Maryse was arguing with the ref, he pulled his finisher on Jess, who fell down on the mat. When Maryse saw that, she smirked and went for the cover. 1 -2 -3 and the bell rang while Maryse's music played. Jess was still dizzy, barely noticing that she had lost. The ref helped her out of the ring, then to the back.

"I can't believe that asshole! You should have win!" Ash said, pacing the locker room furiously. Jess stayed silent, looking at the ceiling from the couch she was lying on with arms crossed on her chest. Her slow breathing made her seem calm, but she was boiling on the inside. She just wanted to take a chair, go knock on Ted's locker room and when the door opens, bash his brains out. Yeah, that sounded like a plan, a sadistic one yes, but still, it would definitely appease her anger for sure.

"What's done is done. I'll get her another time." Jess mumbled, her eyes never leaving the ceiling.

"Next time, I'll come at ring side if you want. I'll try to stop lover boy from costing you the match once again." Ash offered.

"Nah, you know I love you Ash, but I prefer going solo." Jess smiled at her friend.

"The lone wolfy." Ash chuckled.

"Don't call me that." Jess snorted, hating that nickname already.

"Hey, want to go shopping this week end? Or better, we could go watch that new horror movie that just went out. They said it was pretty good." Ashley said.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jess smiled, sitting up.

"Which?" Ashley asked.

"Hmm, why not both?" Jess grinned.

"Deal!" Ash grinned too.

CM Punk was still in his locker room with the TV on. He had seen the match between Jess and Maryse. He had hesitated a lot between going to that ring and beating up Dibiase or just staying where he was. He had decided for the latest. He didn't want to screw things even more between him and Jess. She could have very well yelled at him for helping her or else. He didn't know how to act when it came to that woman. He thought that staying away from her until she calms down a bit would be better.

* * *

><p>A week later, in Vince Mcmahon's office, Jess was sitting on a chair as she listened to what her boss had to say. At first, she was a bit worried to know what he wanted from her. She really hoped he wouldn't make her wear some slutty clothes and all. But no, it was even worse!<p>

"What?" she exclaimed as she got up. Her eyes were wide, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. He had to be kidding, right?

Jess couldn't say she was in a bliss when she heard her boss telling her she would be in a storyline. Not that this fact bothered her, but the fact that she had to be in a love storyline with none other that CM Punk, the man she despised the most at the moment. Luck wasn't with her at all those past weeks.

"Sir, is it really important that it has to be Punk?" she said, almost whining.

"Yes, he's one of our top guys and it would really help promote the new feud he will have with Ted Dibiase in the following weeks." Vince explained.

"And, what does this has to do with me?" she asked, not really seeing where he was going.

"Well, the rivality between you and Maryse is good for the ratings and since what happened last week, the creative team had an idea. Ted and Maryse will be the heel couple while you and Punk will be face. I've read most of what the creative came up with and this storyline will lead to many good match." He explained, a proud smirk plastered on his face.

"But what if I refuse to do it?" just as she said that, the door opened and Punk entered. It looked like he had run a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't see the time pass." Punk excused himself. He seemed to be just out of the shower since his hair were still wet. He then noticed Jess, but she was ignoring him, turning her head around not to look at him.

"It's alright for this time." Vince told him before turning to her. "I'm afraid that if you refuse, you won't be on the show much since this will occupy an important spot in the show. The creative team worked hard on this storyline and I'm sure that's what the fans want."

Once again, great! Just fucking great. Punk was looking at Vince with evident questioning in his eyes.

"What I was saying to Miss Matthews, is that you two will be in a storyline together where you will form a couple on screen. You will act as the face couple while Ted Dibiase and Maryse will be the heels. Expect mixed tag team matches and TV segments." Vince informed them.

TV segments…which means flirting, kissing and all the shit. When Vince was done, he dismissed them. Once out of the office, Jess was about walk away but Punk stopped her by grabbing her elbow.

"Don't touch me." She spat, freeing her arm. She was glaring at him.

"I just want to talk about the storyline." He said, almost grinning at her anger. Somehow, he found it cute.

"The hell with that storyline." She replied, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Well, Vince might fire you if you don't do it." Punk said, trying to reason her. She sighed loudly, showing that she was annoyed.

"Fine." She mumbled. "Say what you have to say."

"We'll have to rehearse the scenes so it will look convincing. I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but you'll have to see me outside work too." He explained.

"Yeah, I get it." She replied, not interested at all.

"You know, we won't get far with that attitude of yours." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, too bad, cause it's not about to change. Anything else while you're at it? There's plenty of things you could say about me, you didn't had that problem at the bar." She reminded him.

"Look, that was weeks ago. Can we forget this and concentrate on the storyline?" he sighed. This will be tougher than he thought.

"No I won't forget this, but I'll make an effort for that stupid storyline." She replied.

"Well, that's a beginning…I'll see you soon I guess." He said.

"Yeah." She said with zero enthusiasm in her voice. Then she left to join Ashley who was surely waiting for her at the locker room. She was clearly gonna question her about why she was wanted in the boss' office.

Phil left with a smile on his face. This storyline was perfect. Maybe by spending time with her he would breach her walls and gain her forgiveness so they could start fresh. He could only hope things would go well.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation<strong>

-Ne chiale pas quand tu perdras, petite : Don't go whining when you'll lose, kid.

**Sooo, review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapt 4. It's a bit shorter than the other chapts, but I hope it's good anyway :P**

**Big thanks to MissAmieB and DecemberSnowfall for the reviews :)**

* * *

><p>Jessica Matthews wanted nothing more than ripping the damn script in pieces and burned them. She mentally cursed those guys at the creative team for making such a stupid storyline. Not only would she have to flirt and eventually kiss Punk, but she would have to act like a damn school girl who has a big crush on a guy. It wasn't her at all, she despised her new character. In every day life, she wasn't the type to be all over a guy and invent any kind of excuse just to touch a guy. This storyline would be a hard thing for her to do, but she couldn't go back on her decision. Hell, it wasn't really hers. She had been forced to accept. Her career was on the line after all and she had worked so hard to get where she was. There would be no way she'd give up now.<p>

She had read the first scene of their storyline and it wasn't so bad. She would only have to accept to go on lunch with him and watch him walk away with a big fake stupid grin on her face. The thing is that they hadn't rehearsed their segment, which is tonight and she kinda had something to do with it.

"Cheer up. It could be a lot worse. Just imagine if you would be with Snitsky." Ashley giggled as they were both sitting on the couch in their locker room.

"Yeah right." Jess said, not really paying attention. She was still memorizing her lines.

"Earth to Jess." Ashley said, taking the script off her hands and throwing it somewhere. "I feel like I'm talking to the wall."

"Sorry. You see, I was trying to concentrate on my segment." Jess replied, giving her friend the evil eye.

"Can't wait to see Punk huh?" Ashley teased, which made Jess roll her eyes.

"Of course." She replied with sarcasm. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Come on. You two will work together for a few months. Might as well burry the hatchet." Ashley proposed.

"Ash, don't try to change my mind because you're wasting your time." Jess said, leaning comfortably in the couch.

"You're hard headed." Ashley chuckled, tickling her friend.

"Ash, stop!" Jess begged in uncontrollable laughter and shrieking. Ash knew how Jess hated being tickled.

"Nope." Ash replied, countering Jess' attempt at pushing her off the couch.

"Hum, hey, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" they heard someone say after clearing his throat. Both Jess and Ash turned towards the sound. Ash with a smile and Jess with a frown on her face.

"Not at all Punkie, come in." Ashley's playful voice chimed in the room. She ignored the scowl her friend gave her.

Punk entered with incertitude. He knew he was not totally welcomed in here. Her scratched the back of his neck while smiling weakly. He did not seem comfortable, standing here, knowing someone was not happy at all to see him. He directed his eyes to Jess' blue ones. They held bitterness and he knew that if looks could kill, he'd already be 6 feet under.

"I hum, tried to call you to rehearse, but it seem the number you gave me wasn't the right one." He let a little smirk grace his lips at what he said. He watched as her face took a somewhat innocent but devilish look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't call myself enough to remember it by heart. Too bad." She snorted with sarcasm.

"Are you sure it's not because you didn't want me to call you?" he chuckled. He decided to play along her game.

"I don't know why you are implying this." Jess rolled her eyes.

"I'm just trying to guess." Punk shrugged, smirking. "Our segment is soon you know?"

"Yeah I know." Jess said, scanning the room for her script that Ash threw somewhere on the floor.

"Then, I'll let you two practise. Don't strangle him Jess." Ash joked.

"I can't promise anything." Jess replied. Punk's smirked grew wider at her answer.

"Behave." Ash ordered, giving her the evil eye. She hen left the locker room, creating an awkward silence.

* * *

><p>Jess had found her script and they rehearsed before going to film the segment. They were in a corridor where Jess was supposed to be standing, watching a match on the big TV screen there. Once the cameraman gave them the final directions, he started to film.<p>

While Jess was focused on the screen, Punk came standing a bit afar behind her.

"Hey." Punk said, making Jess turn around and facing him.

"Hey Punk." She said, her voice sweet. It made her feel weird, like it wasn't even her own voice.

"I saw your match earlier. Congratz on your victory. You were amazing." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

"I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, grab food with me later." He proposed.

"Yeah, sure. I would love to." She grinned.

"Then I'll see you later." He smiled before going away. Now, there was a big plan of her face where a huge grin was on her lips as she watched him leave.

"CUT!" the cameraman said and Jess immediately stopped to grin. It hadn't been so bad and she just hoped her voice and facial expressions were convincing enough. Since they hadn't need to make another shot, she believed that it was good. Punk joined her in an instant.

"That wasn't so bad." He said casually. "But the other scenes will need practise. This one was the easiest to do."

"Yeah, I know." She replied.

"So, maybe you should give me your real number this time. I wouldn't want to end up calling a pet shop owner again or something." Punk smirked.

"Don't give me ideas. You'll only have yourself to blame then." Jess replied, not able to refrain the little grin on her lips to show. Punk was pretty happy with himself. He had managed to pierce a little hole in her walls. It was a small step, but it was a beginning.

"Very true." He chuckled. Jess gave him her number and they went separate ways.

* * *

><p>Once Jess was back in the locker room, Ashley was sitting comfortably on the couch, a grin on her face. Jess knew what it was all about, she was doomed to answer all Ashley's questions. Jess knew that ignoring Ash was not going to dissuade her to do her little interrogation. She had tried in the past and she knew it was inevitable.<p>

"Sooo, how was it?" Ashley said, her goofy grin making Jess chuckled lowly.

"It was okay. Only one shot and it was good." She replied.

"I knew you liked Punk." Ashley giggled.

"What? Ash, it was acting. You know, what an actor does when he is playing a role or a character." Jess said, rolling her eyes.

"It looked real to me." Her friend replied, shifting on the couch and grinning. Jess knew she was teasing.

"Duh silly, it's because it was supposed to be." The brown haired diva replied, playfully pushing Ashley.

"One day, you'll like him Jess. I promise." Ashley said, nudging her side.

"I don't think so. Like you said, I'm hard headed and I won't change my mind about it." Jess said with confidence.

"We'll see with time hun." Ash smiled. "How about we forget the Phil subject and head to the mall? I'm sure a little shopping trip would lighten your mood."

"Riiiight." Jess smiled. She could always count on Ashley to know how to make her laugh.

* * *

><p>In his locker room, CM Punk was just coming out of the shower. He couldn't stop to think about how Jess had smiled at him during their segment. He wondered if either she was a good actress or that those smiles were real. He hoped for the latest. Despite the weird and confusing situation they were in, he started to grow fond of her. He didn't know exactly what made him feel that way, but he knew he liked her. The day he wanted to call her, he had been surprised when a pizza restaurant replied. He had made sure he had dialled right and yet, it wasn't her number. He remembered how he chuckled in amusement. He believed her sense of humour was somewhat twisted and funny. He loved when she used sarcasm in their past conversations.<p>

He knew that if he managed to break those walls, he'd find a beautiful woman with an interesting personality. But yet, all he saw was her cold façade, hiding that woman he wanted to get to know. He knew that it wasn't impossible to breach those walls, he only needed to find it's weakness. He believed that this weakness lied in a way to gain her forgiveness. The little grin he had seen from her earlier was a sign that he was in the right direction. He only needed to keep going towards.

* * *

><p><strong>So yep, that's it for now. The next chapter should be up in a week or less. Review please! I love them :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the 5th chapt of this story. I wanna thank everybody who reviewed it cause it means a lot to me. Hope you'll enjoy this one ;)**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Jess was in a rather surprising good mood. She just couldn't wait to see him. For the past days, he had invaded her mind like no other had done before and when he asked her on a date, she couldn't say no. She had been wrong about him. She had always thought he was an ass since his character was one, but the truth hit her. He was very nice with her and she had been surprised by his interest in her. He didn't seem like the type of guy that would go for the girls like her. He wasn't her normal kind of guy, but there was something about him that drawn her to him, Jack Swagger the all American American. They met when Jess was at a bar with some of her friends. Of course, she was automatically the designed driver. She didn't really mind as long as they do not puke in her car. She had been waiting for her glass of soda when Jack joined her, waiting for his own drink. He recognized her and they had started to talk, getting to know each other. Needless to say, Jack had spent the evening with her and her friends, having a good time like they normally do. Since that night, they got closer, becoming very good friends. They didn't have many things in common, but it only made things a bit more interesting.<p>

As for her _relationship_ with Punk, well it wasn't as bad as it was before. They were working on the storyline and that was it. Jess finally decided to not complicate things even more. She let go of the bitchy and annoyed attitude...well, as much as she possibly could. She realised that if they kept arguing and all, the storyline would suffer from it and there's plenty of chances that Vince wouldn't be too happy about it. So, for the sakes of their job, they kinda made a truce. Of course, Jess still didn't like Punk, but at least, she wasn't likely to try to strangle him...again.

Jess was too deeply in her thoughts, trying to recreate the segment she'd have with Punk in a few minutes when someone entered. He ruffled her hair playfully, making her snap out of her thoughts.

"Geez Jake, now I'll have to go have my hair done again." Jess said, chuckling.

"Nah, I like them better that way." He smiled.

"Maybe, but they won't let me go live on TV with my hair in a mess like that. Sorry Jake." She grinned.

"I guess I can live with that." He said, his smile revealing perfect white teeth. "Hey, when we'll be done here, wanna go get some coffee with me, Evan and Gail?"

"Sure, it's been forever since I've seen Gail. With the schedule, it's almost impossible." Jess said.

"Ha, yeah. The legendary crazy schedule. Our worst enemy." He laughed. "I'll see you later."

"Count on it." Jess replied before she looked at her cell. Damnit, she was late for her segment! She jumped off the couch and made a run for it.

* * *

><p>Punk was pacing the corridor slowly, annoyed. He was not very patient, but let say he was better than the cameraman…he looked pissed like hell. He wondered where the fuck was Jess. She was never late when they fixed dates to rehearse. In fact, he was the one being late sometimes and she would always tell him to not be late again. He was about to turn around and go look for her when he heard footsteps growing louder and louder as they neared him.<p>

"Sorry, didn't notice the time." Jess said, breathlessly. He turned around and saw her facing the cameraman who still looked pissed.

"We don't have all night girl, next time, be on time." The cameraman said harshly. Pûnk almost laughed when he saw the look on her face. She was ready to kill someone and he was glad he wasn't her target. But she didn't reply, knowing it could lead her into trouble, so breathing in slowly, she forced a smile on her lips.

"Alright, so did you read the script at least?" the cameraman snorted, directly at Jess.

"No, you see I was busy with other things." She rolled her eyes at the stupid question. And before the man could replied, Punk told him,

"Like you said, we don't have all night, so can we skip the dumb question and do this scene?"

The cameraman only grunted in response and Jess silently thanked Punk for his intervention.

"Alright, action." He said aloud.

Jess was on the floor, "recovering" from Maryse's attack on her earlier. Her hands cupped her "injured" ankle and she grunted in pain. And there, Punk quickly joined her.

"Hey, what happened." He asked, the concern clear in his voice. She had to admit, he was very convincing in his acting.

"Maryse." Jess replied with venom in her voice. "She ambushed me."

"Where are you hurt?" he asked.

"My ankle. I won't be able to fight tonight, so you'll have to take Maryse and Ted on your own. I'm sorry." Jess replied, putting on her best compassionate expression.

"Don't worry, I'll get through this. Now let me help you." Punk said, helping her up and letting her lean on him for support. He then scooped her up in his arms bridal style and took her away. Once they were out of sight of the camera, the man told them that the shot was okay and it would be used in tonight's show. Another one shot scene. Even after hearing that the scene was over, Punk still didn't let Jess go.

"You can let me down now, it's done." Jess said.

"What if I don't want?" Punk replied, smirking.

"Punk, I'm doing a lot of efforts to not punch you in the face right now. Don't complicate things." Jess said, slightly annoyed.

"Go for it." He challenged her. Jess had to shake her head.

"You're impossible. Fine, I'll just wait till you have no strength left." Jess replied, crossing her arms.

"Then you'll have to wait for a long time." He chuckled. He started to walk to some place with Jess still in his arms. The people that saw them were all wondering why Punk was walking around with a pouting Jess in his arms.

"Jess! There you are." Punk heard someone said. He turned to the person with a questioning look in his face.

"Yeah I'm here. But I'm stuck." Jess laughed.

"Evan and Gail are waiting for us. We gotta go now." Jack smiled. He looked at Punk with a kind of hate. "Punk, you mind?" his voice was not pleasant. Punk said nothing as he put Jess on her feet.

"Well, as you can see I gotta go. See you next week." Jess said hastily, leaving with Jake.

"What the fuck?" he mumbled. Since when her and Swagger were close? He'd have to ask Ashley about it.

* * *

><p>Jess, Evan Bourne, Gail Kim and Jack were sitting around a table, catching up with each other. The could hardly see each other because of them always traveling around the world. She learned that Evan and Gail were dating and she found them cute together.<p>

"So Jess, I heard you're in a storyline with Punk. How is it?" Gail asked.

"Well, not that bad. We started in a bad way, but at least we are in speaking terms." Jess said before sipping some of her coffee.

"What happened?" Evan asked, curious.

"Nothing of great importance." Jess said, "It's in the past now."

They understood that she didn't want to speak about it. Because if she would have, she'd have to bring up her far-from-ideal past and she didn't want that.

"But you two, how did you met?" Jess asked, changing topic.

"Well, it was during a house show. I don't know, we started to talk and we just went with the flow." Evan said, smiling at Gail who smiled back.

"What about you and Jake?" Gail asked, looking at each of them.

"We're not dating. Well, we are good friends but nothing more at the moment." He smiled.

Jess had to smile at that. She really liked Jake. She thought they could become more than friends one day. For now, she only had friendship for him, but that could change with time.

* * *

><p>Punk had talked to Ashley and he wasn't very happy to hear what she told him. Jess and Swagger? It was wrong, well for him at least. For the last few weeks, he had tried to gain her forgiveness so they could move on from that night at the bar. But he when he had seen her leave with Jake, a new goal planted itself in his mind: Gain her love. It was too early to say that he loved her, but he had that feeling each time he saw her. A feeling of warmth and joy filled him. It might sound silly, but that's how he felt. He had soon realised that Jess was mostly like him; they both loved loud rock music, they found horror movies funny, they drink pepsi…Still today, he cursed the name of his ex who had to keep fucking him and playing with his nerves. If he would not have been in such a sour mood, he wouldn't have been a total jackass to Jess that night at the bar. They would have talked, get to know each other…Punk sighed. He didn't want to see her with Swagger…he just have to hope their storyline could change her mind. And next week, he might just have that chance…they will have their first on-screen kiss and he was definitely looking forward to this.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapt...kiss scene! :D Nuf said. Review please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Huge thanks to those who reviewed and are following my story. Very much appreciated :)**

**Oh, and I should have mentioned it at the beginning (but I forgot...) English is not my first language, so bare with me for the errors if there's any :) **

* * *

><p>That morning, Punk was in a good mood despite waking up at an impossible early time. Normally, he wasn't a morning person. When he would wake up too soon, he would groan and burry his face under a pillow and change position. Also, he didn't like to be wake up by someone at all. The last time someone did that, the unlucky person ended with a black eye. Not that he wanted to punch his best friend Colt Cabana, it was just a reflex. Plus, he wasn't his best without his morning coffee. But that morning it was different. He woke up with a grin on his face as he remembered what day it was. He checked his cell only to see it was 4 in the morning. He didn't care, he just couldn't wait for tonight. Yes, tonight he would finally kiss Jess. He knew it was a script, but he didn't care. He mostly spend the entire day checking the time while doing his normal things. He had planned to go to the gym, but it had been useless since he mostly thought about her. And when it was time, he jumped into his rental car and headed to the arena.<p>

* * *

><p>Jess was in her locker room, rereading the script once again. They would have a mixed tag team match against Maryse and Ted since last week, she was "injured". She figured out it was only a way for the fans to see Punk and her getting closer. Once they would be celebrating their victory, she would jump into his arms and kiss him. Then, they would leave the ring, locking hands with goofy smile on their face. She sighed, she knew Ashley wouldn't stop bugging her once she'll see this. Jess picked up her bottle of water and took a mouthful of it. She just hope Punk wouldn't get the wrong idea even thought it was a storyline. She then notice someone standing at the door, leaning on it. He was smirking at her and her face lighten as she saw him.<p>

Punk was already in his wrestling gear. He was tapping his hands and arms while he kept glancing at the clock with impatience. He was also watching one of the match on the TV, shaking his head at the two Divas fighting. He wondered how in hell they got hired? They lacked skills. He could bet on anything Vince hired them for their looks and the "services" they could offer. He knew the fans liked seeing Divas fighting in bikinis and clothes that barely concealed their body, but seriously, if they would know how to wrestle it would be less worse. Once his tape was in place, he pulled out a sharpie from his bag and marked one big X on each of his hands. He put on his shirt and headed out, hoping to find Jess so they could talk about the match and the kiss.

Once he reached her locker room, he heard voices coming from it. He frowned and leaned on the wall, next to the door and listened.

"I know you'll do great in the ring. Maryse might be the Diva's champion but you'll get that title back eventually, I'm sure of it." He heard a man said. It sounded like Swagger's voice.

"Thanks Jake. You sure you're okay with what will happen after the match?" she asked, referring to the kiss with Punk. Punk was wondering why it would be any of Swagger's business if they kiss.

"No babe, I trust you." Punk heard the man replied. Wait what? Babe?

"Then I'll see you later, my match is next." Jess said sweetly. Then Punk heard kissing noises and to make sure he heard right, he peaked in. What he saw made him want to walk up to Swagger and knock his too bright white teeth out of his damn mouth. Mouth that was locked with Jess'.

He tried to calm the sudden anger he felt by breathing deeply and looking away. Cursing under his breath, he decided to return to his locker room because he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if he stayed any longer.

On his way, he wondered when it happened. Ashley had told him last week that they were just friends. He wondered if she had lied to him, but he shook his head. Ashley wouldn't do that to him. Speaking of the devil, he saw Ashley walking towards him with a smile on her face, which disappeared when she saw the scowl on his face.

"What's wrong Punkie?" she asked, wondering why her friend was in a bad mood.

"Nothing." He replied, trying to walk past her, but she put her hand firmly on his shirt covered chest to stop him from going away.

"Doesn't look like nothing. What is it Phil? You know you can tell me." Ashley said, worried. Punk sighed.

"You know last week when you said that Jess and Swagger were friends? She nodded, "Well, you were wrong."

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, clueless.

"From what I saw, they are more than friends." Punk said. He looked really unhappy and Ashley noticed it.

"Omg, she didn't even told me. Were they kissing?" Ashley asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Punk only answered. She felt bad for Punk. She knew he liked Jess and that he was trying to make things right. She could imagine how it must hurt him inside to have see them kiss.

"I'm sorry Phil." Ash said, pulling him into a hug. He returned it after a few seconds.

"So am I." he said softly. "If I hadn't messed up at first, it wouldn't have been like that."

"Don't blame yourself Phil. You were under a lot of stress. Jess is hard headed. There's nothing you can do to change that." Ashley said, trying to comfort her friend. Phil broke the hug gently and sighed.

"My match is soon. I have to go." He said, the enthusiasm he had before, long gone.

"Yeah. Stay strong Phil." Ashley said compassionately. Punk nodded then left for the gorilla position.

* * *

><p>Jess was wondering where the hell Punk was. Their match was about to begin and he hadn't show up yet. She sighed and shifted her weight on her other feet while her arms were crossed on her chest. She kept glancing nervously behind her to see if he would magically appear. When he did, she let out a sigh of relief. She had started to wonder if she would have to fight those two alone.<p>

"Hey, where were you? You're almost late." She scolded him. He just glanced at her before looking away, shrugging. What? No sarcastic or smart ass comments? Jess wondered what was wrong with him because he didn't seem in his normal mood.

"What's wrong?" she asked, somewhat worried. She uncrossed her arms and her hands landed on her hips. Her eyes scanned his face who was half hidden by his long black hair.

"None of your business." He said softly. He didn't say more and she left it at that, not knowing what else to do.

When Ted and Maryse were in the ring, Punk's music blared in the arena, we went on the stage under the cheers of the fans. She looked at Punk's face and saw that the scowl had been replaced by a grin. He seemed all fired up and was looking at the fans before looking at their opponents in the ring. They got in and Punk did his warming up thing while Jess glared at Maryse. They went in their respective corner and it looked like it was ladies first. Maryse and Jess circled in the ring before tying up. The brown haired Diva quickly pulled Maryse into a headlock that she countered. She flipped at her hair in that superior attitude of hers and Jess charged at her.

Later in the match, Ted was in a bad position. Punk was having the upper hand and was about to hit the GTS when Jess saw Maryse about to get in the ring. She ran at her and clothesline her out of the ring, ending up out of it too. While Punk hit it, Jessica threw Maryse into the steel steps, making sure she wouldn't go in the ring again. Then, the bell rang, signalling the match was over. Jess quickly got into the ring and the ref raised both hers and Punk's arms in the air. All they could hear was the loud cheering of the fans and Punk's music.

Remembering the storyline, Jess freed her arm from the ref and jumped onto Punk's neck and planted her lips on his. Even thought he knew what was gonna happen, the initial shock made him falter a bit, but he quickly regained control of the situation as he kissed her back. When he had woke up, Punk expected this kiss to be amazing, but the fact that he saw her with Swagger killed it and he felt nothing in that kiss. It ended as Jess pulled away and looked at him with a huge smile on her face. _Storyline Punk, focus!_ He told himself as he forced a smile. They exited the ring hands in hands, just like the script said. Once backstage, they let go of each other and were greeted by the script director.

"Perfect! You two nailed it!" The man said, smiling at them. "The fans loved it."

Both Punk and Jess remained silent and only nodded at him. What could they possibly say?

"I couldn't have ask for a better couple on-screen. You have this chemistry and it makes those scenes authentic. Now, next week there won't be any segment. Consider it as a week off since we need to help promote some new kids." The director chuckled.

"Thanks." Jess and Punk muttered. The director dismissed them and he left.

Punk was about to do the same but Jess held onto his forearm, stopping him. He considered to snap his arm away and leave, but it would just be rude. He turned and looked at her.

"Look, we are in a storyline together. We work together and if something bothers you it could maybe show in our work and it wouldn't be good." She said, her voice surprisingly soft despite the neutral look on her face. "Does this concerns the storyline?"

"Like I said earlier, it's none of your business. And no, it doesn't concern our storyline." He said in a voice void of emotions. It sounded somewhat harsh. "So leave me the fuck alone."

"Jeez Punk. You don't have to be so harsh about it. I was merely showing concern." Jess said, taken aback by his words and tone.

"Yeah right." He said, rolling his eyes. From what he knew of her, she wasn't the concerned type of girl.

"In the past few weeks you were all nice and now you just go back to that jerk you were at the bar. I don't understand you Punk!" she sighed heavily, looking in his eyes. They seemed hard on her and she felt a bit intimidated by them.

"I just realised that I'm only loosing my time trying to make things right with you." He said.

"I know, but I'm making efforts to forgive you, but I can't. Not now at least. " she said, almost pleading. Her life was messed up enough to keep her from moving on. She wanted to forgive him, but she just couldn't.

"I've been patient for long enough. I'm done trying." He left her alone backstage while he headed back to his locker room to take a shower and pack his things to leave.

As she watched him leave, Jess couldn't help but feel ashamed. He was right. He had tried many times to redeem himself and she just crushed his attempts. She actually never let him explain himself. What was wrong with her? He had only made a mistake when they met and yet, she kept being a bitch about it. She just realised now how patient he had been, but patience has it's limits and she pushed it beyond it. Ashley was right, she did like Punk. She always had, but now she was with Jake. Punk had been an inspiration when she was struggling against her alcohol cravings. The way he was proudly stating to be straight edge. Also, when she started to wrestle, he was a model. His fighting style was simply amazing. And now that she got to meet AND work with him, she totally screwed things up. Damn her and her vengeful self. She had been too proud to forgive him and that was her mistake. She should have forgave him and move on, but her pride wouldn't let her. Now, she didn't think he would want to ever talk to her and she understood him. Did she already mention how messed up her life was?

* * *

><p><strong>Now, how much fucked up can this story be? XD To be honest, I have the ending of the story in my mind and I just have to find what to put in between XD But don't worry, I'll come up with something for sure! :)<strong>

**Also, since college starts this Monday for me, so the updates might not be as often as they used to be.**

**Sooo, review? **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I said the update wouldn't be soon...but there it is! It was rather unexpected to get a day off from work, so I decided to use that time to finish that story. **

**Yes, you read well. This is the last chapt. I made it longer. I finally decided to stop beating around the bush with the hate thingie :P**

**So, the only thing I have left to say is BIG thanks to everyone who followed this story. I love you all :D**

**Psss...there's a lemon...don't be too harsh with me, it's the first one I wrote.**

* * *

><p>She had to hurry before he left. She had to talk to him. She was willing to make things right and she knew he wanted too despite the words he said not too long ago. She ran in the corridors, searching desperately for his locker room. People gave her strange stares but she ignored them. Once she found the locker room, it was empty. He had already left.<p>

"Looking for someone?" she heard someone said behind her. She turned around. Ashley was looking at her expectantly.

"Where's Punk? I gotta talk to him. It's very important." Jess said, rushing the words.

"He just exited the locker room." Ashley said. Jess was about to take off when Ashley grabbed her arm. "He's pretty upset right now."

"I know. That's why I need to talk to him." Jess said, her eyes pleading Ashley to let her go. Once she did, Jess rushed towards the parking lot, hoping it wasn't too late. It was already dark outside and she could barely see a thing. She noticed some movement a far away. Someone seemed to be putting his bags in the trunk of a car. She quickly walked to there, wishing it was Punk.

"Punk?" she asked aloud, catching the person's attention.

"He just left." The man replied. "What's wrong Jess?"

"Jake? Is that you?" she asked, getting closer to see better.

"Yeah. It's pretty dark huh?" he commented. "Why are you looking for Punk anyway?"

"I…I really needed to talk to him about something." Jess said, disappointed that she missed him.

"I guess you'll see him in two week. But since you're here, I need to talk to you." Jake said, the uneasy feeling showing in his voice.

"What is it?" Jess replied, somewhat worried by the tone of his voice.

"Well, don't take it wrong but, I really like you, but as a friend. I know we got a bit closer than that and I'm sorry for leading you on. I don't want to loose you as a friend because of a relationship that could end badly. Believe me; I know what I'm talking about. I hope you're not too unhappy about that." Swagger said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Jess pondered what he just said. She surprisingly agreed with it. She liked Jake a lot, but somehow, their more-than-friends relationship seemed weird to her and she too didn't want to loose him as a friend.

"I understand Jake. I kinda feel like that too. You're my best guy friend and I don't want things to mess up between us." She said, smiling sincerely. They were close enough to now see each other's face. They hugged.

"I'm glad we understand each other. I'll see you next week. Take good care of yourself Jess." Jake said, giving her a warm smile.

"You too Jake, see ya." She replied, waving at him, despite the darkness as she returned inside the building.

Once she entered, Ashley joined her and noticed the disappointment showing on her face.

"I get that Punk already left." Ashley said softly. Jess shook her head yes. "He likes you a lot Jess. When are you gonna see it?"

"I don't know about that. I mean, he said to me earlier that he was done trying to make things right. I don't blame him you know." Jess said, feeling something break inside of her.

"You know, last week he asked me what was the deal between you and Jake. I told him it was friendship, which was the truth. But earlier tonight, he saw you two kiss and it must have upset him pretty bad." Ashley informed Jess. "You never told me you were dating Jake."

"We don't…not anymore." Jess said, receiving a questioning look from her friend. "We broke things up a few minutes ago. We decided that it was better staying friends."

"So, what did you want to tell Phil?" Ash asked.

"Everything." Jess answered after a few seconds of silence.

"Everything? Are you sure?" Ashley exclaimed, knowing how hard it would be for her friend to reopen those painful wounds.

"Yeah. I messed up things enough. I know he wants to make things right and I'm ready to do the same and for that, I'll have to tell him everything." Jess explained. Ashley pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know you can do it. Stay strong and don't let those memories consume you again."

"Thank you Ash…for everything. You've always been there for me no matter what and I'm grateful to have you with me." Jess said, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks. She loved Ashley to death.

"I'll always be there. Always." Ash whispered, tightening the hug and running one hand into Jess' dark brown hair.

* * *

><p>The week later, Jess was nervously walking in the halls of the hotel room she had been told to go. The show would be on in 4 hours, so she had time. She looked at the piece of paper Ashley had given her with only a room number on it. She already knew whose it was. She spotted the door and she stood in front of it, trying to stop her nervous shakings away, breathing deeply. She actually contemplated to leave and forget about it, but the problem wouldn't be solved if she kept running away from her worries. So, taking one last deep breath, she knocked twice and waited. After a few seconds, she heard the door being unlocked and opened, revealing a Phil with a slightly annoyed look on his face.<p>

"You came here to rehearse?" he asked, his tone neutral. He didn't seem in the mood at all.

"No…I...need to talk to you." Jess admitted, biting her tongue. She didn't know when she had started to feel intimidated by him and the feeling was far from being pleasant.

"I don't feel like to, so if you'll excuse me." He said, proceeding to close the door but, Jess placed a firm hand on it, keeping it open. She heard him sigh.

"Please." She looked into his eyes.

Phil was shocked to say the least, but he kept his face straight. He had never seen her like this, so vulnerable. Her eyes were pleading him and he didn't have it in him to slam the door shut in her face. Without breaking eye contact with her, he stepped aside, letting her enter. Jess walked in, nervously glancing around the room. Then she heard the door close.

"So, what do you have to say?" he asked, his voice making her turn around and face him. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was looking at her with a light frown on his face.

"Well…I think I owe you an explanation…you know, for the past weeks." She said, her voice low and soft. Phil only shifted his weight from his other feet and kept silent. He gaze on her made her wonder how to start. She calmed herself and just let her heart speak.

"I know I've not been the nicest person and I'll even go as far as to say I acted like a total bitch with you. It was wrong and I shouldn't have. What you have said back at the bar, it was a mistake and I know you didn't mean what you have said. You tried many times to make things right and I've only pushed you away when I should have at least listen to what you had to say. It's complicated, but it's hard for me to forgive and trust people…I don't know how much Ashley told you about me." Jess said, always keeping her eyes locked with his. Phil seemed to be thinking back at what Ash had told him.

"She said you are hard headed and that life hasn't been too kind to you." He answered, his voice slightly warmer. The questioning tone in his voice was obvious to her. Jess smile sadly at those words.

"It's an understatement." She replied, looking away, a pained look on her face. The memories still hurt.

"What happened?" he asked softly, tilting his head slightly on the side. Jess looked back at him.

"It's a long story." She replied. Phil looked at the clock then back at her.

"We have time." He replied.

Jess breathed deeply then started talking about memories she had tried so many times to forget, to make them seem they weren't hers. She told him about her sucky childhood. Her father, she never met him and her mother was drowning her problems in alcohol. Her grandmother gained her guard, which beneficiated Jess. But when she died, Jess had to go back to her mother's place. She was 12 when it happened. She had no one else so she mostly had to take care of herself. When she was 15, she had started to work to gain some money and she was hanging out with people who had bad influences on her. She had become alcoholic like her mother as well as a druggie. It allowed her to forget about everything, making her comfortably numb and oblivious to the rest of the world. Soon, she had realised that she was on the path of self-destruction and she was determined to put a stop to it. She had been accepted into a rehab center for teenagers and had successfully got rid of her drugs addiction. For the alcohol, she failed. She also told Phil about the night she met Ashley.

"I was drunk and having fun and dancing you know..." She started. "If it wasn't for Ashley, I would have been…someone put something in my drink…"

He didn't need her to verbally say it, he knew what she was talking about and he only eld her a bit tighter. Her voice was shaking as she was sobbing on Phil's shoulder. They had moved to sit on the bed earlier and when things started to get rough, he had put an arm over her shoulder to hold her to him in hope to offer some comfort.

"Then, all the boyfriends I ever had were jerks." She said.

She told him how many times her ex-boyfriends called her things and treated her like shit. How they kept lying to her. How they've cheated on her. How they kept apologising when it was only bullshit. Her trust had been broken more than enough times and it kept her from easily trusting others.

"That's why I'm hard headed like Ashley says. I just don't want to get hurt again." Jess said, almost a whisper. Phil could feel the hurt and pain she felt through her words. He knew it wasn't easy to admit all of this and the fact that she was telling him made him understand that she was really trying to work things out and move on with the past.

"You know, in the first years I stopped drinking, Ashley made me watch wrestling and I knew that it was what I wanted to do later. That's also when I first saw you." Jess said, a small smile gracing her lips but Phil couldn't see it since her head was partially hidden on his shoulder.

"You became for me like an inspiration. You are Straight Edge, clean of any drugs and alcohol. That's what I wanted more than anything else. I wanted to get rid of my addictions so they would not be the ones to control my life. It's been 5 years since I took anything and I was proud of myself. I was finally doing something that was right for me." Jess admitted, smiling. But it disappeared as fast as it appeared. "But when you said those things you said at the bar, I felt like I had failed. And you sounded like one of my ex-boyfriends. I know you didn't mean those words, Ashley told me about your ex giving you shit, but it still hurt."

Phil didn't know what to say. He never thought it would reach those extends.

"With time, I have learned to build walls around me, to protect me. I had promised myself that I would never let anyone hurt me with words again, but yours reached me. I was too proud to admit it. Too proud to even let you explain yourself no matter how many times Ash told me that you are a nice guy. I'm sorry Punk, I messed up." Jess said, sniffling softly.

Phil took her chin in his fingers and lifted it up so she would look at him. He saw her teary eyes and it broke him inside to see her like this.

"Don't be sorry. I messed up too." He said. Jess was about to say something but he silenced her with a finger on her lips. "I was mad that day, but I had no right to say such things."

Jess watched as Phil's eyes held so much sincere that she wondered if she was seeing things that were not real. She saw remorse, shame and sadness. She blinked and it was still there, it was real. She now knew he was serious, that he meant what he just told her. It meant a lot to her. She put a hand on his cheek, making him look back in her shining eyes. He was surprised by the gesture, not expecting it.

"I forgive you Punk, I forgive you." she whispered as she smiled a real smile. It took his breath away. She finally forgave him. He couldn't help but feel joy overwhelming his entire body and he also couldn't help but grab the back of her neck and kissed her. The initial shock of him kissing her made Jess open her eyes wide, but she soon relaxed in the kiss, closing her eyes and kissing him back. His hand went in her soft long brown hair while the other rested on her waist to bring her a bit closer. Jess was in bliss. Her arms went around his neck, preventing him from pulling away, not that he wanted to. His lips were skilled and passionate. He licked her lower lip, asking for an entrance that she soon gave him. Their tongues danced around each other, exploring the warmth and exquisite taste of each other. They only broke the kiss to catch some air before they could choke.

"Wow…" was all that Jess could say. She was breathing a bit heavy, just like Phil was.

"Yeah" he grinned. He suddenly remembered that she was with Swagger and he sighed.

"What is it Punk?" she asked, wondering why he seemed disappointed.

"I just remembered…you're with Swagger." He mumbled, looking away.

"I'm not. Not anymore." She said, which made Phil turned. He seemed surprised. He had seen them kiss two weeks ago. Jess knew he was a bit confused, so she explained. "We realised that it was better to stay friends. It was a bit awkward between us and we didn't like that. We prefer to not mess up our friendship."

Phil's mood seemed to light up as he heard these words. "So, does that mean you're available?" he asked, grinning.

"Hmm, I have to think about it." She said, joking.

"Then let me try to convince you." He smiled, leaning to kiss her once again.

Jess smiled and when his lips made contact with hers again, electricity ran through her veins that made her stomach flip. Her fingers rammed through his silky hair, bringing him closer. The kiss progressively became more passionate and she ended up lying on the bed with Punk hovering above her. Phil's lips move to her neck, trailing kisses there as well as on the part of her shoulder that was exposed. One of Jess hands clutched in his hair, keeping him there as she hummed appreciatively. The other pushed his shirt up for her hand to brush against his stomach with her nails, making him groan. Jess took off Phil's shirt off easily with his help and she admired the art covering his arms.

"Like what you see?" he teased, grinning.

"Maybe." Jess smiled, leaning up to capture his lips into a heated kiss. Phil had managed to take her shirt off too and began feasting on the flesh exposed to him. Her hands and roamed his back, sometimes scratching her nails on his skin softly. With one hand in the back, Punk easily unclasped her bra and threw it somewhere in the room. He kissed her lips again and trailed down to her neck, then on her stomach to finally stop at the waistband of her jeans. He popped the button and freed her from the denim clothe. He ran his hands on her toned legs before grabbing them to bring her to the edge of the bed. The sudden movement made her gasp and Phil grinned at her. He took her panties off and wasted no time to feast on her, making her moan loudly as she felt her stomach clutching. He was alternating between nibbling, licking and sucking. It sent her over the edge, her fingers gripping the bed sheet tightly, breathing fast.

Phil smirked as he saw her flushed face and crawled back over her. He was taken aback when Jess pushed him, only for him ending up being straddled by her. She dived and kissed him hungrily, lust making her lost her senses. Phil's hands rested on her hips, stroking the soft skin there. Jess freed the bulge that had formed in Punk's pants and began to stroke him. The groans and gasps coming from his mouth only added to her lust. She kissed him again, taking his breath as her own as she tortured him. Phil knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, so he flipped them on the bed and settled between her legs. He trusted inside her, making them both groan at the new delicious friction. He started to move at a good pace. Jess had wrapped her legs around him and was holding onto his broad shoulders as he took them both nearer to their climax. She met every single one of his trusts as she kissed him again, nibbling at his lower lip. Her nails dig deeper into his back when she reached her peak. Phil came soon after her and held himself up with his forearms to keep from crushing her. As they regained their senses and calmed the fast beatings of their hearts, Phil pulled out and rolled over, lying besides her.

After a few seconds, Phil pulled her to him and covered them with the bed sheet. Her head was resting on his chest as she lazily laid an arm over his stomach. Phil liked having her right there, it felt right. He buried his nose into her brown hair and took in her scent as he smiled a satisfied smile.

"I think I might be available." Jess announced, grinning.

"That's what I thought." Phil chuckled. He then looked at the clock and saw it was almost time to go to the arena. He sighed and mumbled. "The show will start soon." He obviously sounded like he didn't want to go, like he just wanted to stay with her like this.

"Hmmm…Let's call sick or something." Jess mumbled, letting out a little laugh.

"As much as I'd like to, we have a job to do." Phil chuckled. At that, Jess sat up in the bed quickly, alarmed.

"Shit! We didn't even practise our scene! And I didn't even read the script yet!" she panicked. Phil just looked at her and laughed.

"Phil, it's not funny. The cameraman will give us shit again. And if he does, I'll feel like punching him and we'll be in trouble." She tried to reason her.

"We did rehearsed it." He said. When he saw her looking up at him completely clueless, he chuckled. "Here, let me remind you." He kissed her again, long and deep.

"See? We did practise it." He said after pulling away. Jess laughed.

"We only have to kiss?" She grinned.

"Well, you also have to wish me luck for my match and say how much Ted is gonna get it and blah blah blah, then we kiss." He answered. "Simple huh?"

"Creative team has been slacking up, looks like." Jess chuckled.

"You could always keep us locked in my locker room. It could add to the storyline." He said, winking playfully at her.

"Perv." She laughed.

"Only for you. Now let's go before we get late." He chuckled.

* * *

><p>At the arena, Punk and Jess were seen walking together, hands in hands. Many of the guys have seen their tantrum over the past few weeks, so seeing them was a shock. They had small goofy grins on their face as they headed to Punk's locker room.<p>

"Well, well, well. What do we have here." They heard someone say behind them. Turning around, they saw their good friend Ashley Massaro, grinning at them. "I knew you two would end up together, I knew it!"

"No, it's not what it seems to be, you see, she's blackmailing me into being with her, I swear." Jess could help but laugh at Punk's statement. She slapped him on the arm.

"Right, that's why you kissed me first." She replied, smirking.

Punk shrugged, grinning. Ashley jumped and clapped her hands together.

"Ash, if you don't calm down, I'll have to force a chill pill down your throat. So behave." Jess chuckled.

"Try me." Ashley winked, offering her a little evil smile.

"You wish." Jess replied, smirking.

"PUNK, JESS! Must I remind you? You have a damn segment so hurry!" they heard the cameraman yell harshly at them from afar.

"Uh oh, looks like we're in trouble." Punk said, chuckling.

"When I'll be done with Mr. Nice cameraman guy, you're next Massaro." Jess said, joking.

"Off you two. I'll see you lovebirds later." Ashley said, winking before taking off.

Punk and Jess proceeded towards Punk's locker room, where they would film the scene. Receiving the final instructions from the still pissed off cameraman, they took place. Once they heard the ACTION command, they started.

"Dibiase will get it tonight." Jess said, smiling at Punk. "But, don't bash him too much for now."

"I won't need to do that. Dibiase's too confident. He'll screw up on his own." Punk replied, giving her a crooked smile.

"Well then, go get that win." She said, hugging his neck and kissing him. Unlike their last on-screen kiss, this one was real, they didn't need to act to make it seem real. Punk kissed back and they broke apart.

"I love you." He whispered. Jess froze for a fraction of second. It wasn't part of the script. Plus, he hadn't said it earlier and it somewhat took her by surprise. Her smile grew wide, her eyes were shining. She knew he truly meant it.

"I love you too." She mimicked his tone. He kissed her quickly one last time then he left for his match against Dibiase.

Then the scene ended. The camera crew left the locker room, leaving Jess alone. The smile on her face was still there and a little blush crept on her cheek. They haven't been together for a while and yet, she could truly feel that she could count on Phil to always be there for her. After all, she had told him everything and he still stayed with her. They may have started wrong, but they finally got it right. Normally, she never liked when Ashley was right on something when she wasn't, but for once, she was glad her friend was right when she had said they'd end up together.

Fin!

* * *

><p><strong>Pfew! All done. A review would be very appreciated. Take care guys! :D<strong>


End file.
